The Scientist
by harrypottergleek
Summary: a story of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, each chapter set to a lyrics of Coldplay's "The Scientist"


Come Up to Meet You

Rachel Berry had never been this scared before. Never in her twelve years on earth did she feel so terrified and strange and _fascinated_.

Maybe it was because they had just met, and Rachel was all ready sure that the small girl's blue eyes would never leave her heart as long as she lived. Maybe it was the way Lucy's hair moved swiftly as she got closer. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't going to stop getting closer, and maybe it was because Rachel didn't want her to.

So many girls in 7th grade had already lost their first kisses. To guys, sure, but all the guys in Rachel Berry and Lucy Fabray's school were so stupid and immature, and, after spending years of school with them, surely by now they would've stopped getting any hotter, and no new crushes would blossom.

And Rachel knew she was ugly, she looked at herself in the mirror and nearly gagged, which was why, when the beautiful-to-her Lucy Fabray asked Rachel to kiss her, she didn't really even flinch. Lucy was at least prettier than her, and she felt loved.

The blood and the tears spilled over feeling the simple illusion of love in seventh grade were really quite silly, after all. No girls would end up with their middle school boyfriends, or girlfriends; therefore, there was no need to stress over a stupid first kiss when there would always be the hundreds to come.

Now, if it's you're last kiss, well, that's another deal, but also another story.

As the two girl's lips threatened to seal the gap between them, Lucy backed away quickly and suddenly, her bright eyes misting beautifully. "You don't have to do this, you know. Rachel, you really do not have to kiss me."

"But I want to." The brunette responded immediately, taking Lucy's arms back in hers, and closing the space just as much as they already had… then it was her turn to worry. "But do you, umm… are _you_ sure you want to?"

Lucy bit her lip, stared down at the other girl's, and then looked back to her chocolate brown eyes and nodded almost violently "…Yes. I am definitely sure."

"Okay."

And they were back in the position once more, just about to kiss when Rachel found that Lucy's eyes were fluttering open and slowly becoming wide with terror.

_Why, _The brunette thought, _is she scared to be kissing me, or- wait- oh no. _Rachel had suddenly become aware as well that the door to the janitor's closet was open, and what might've been the entire student body to the two girls were peering in.

The fear that had just left Rachel and Lucy's minds settled back in, a thousand times as painful as it had been before, as they realized there was no escape.

Every boy and girl was laughing, or maybe they were angry, maybe they were scared that they would "catch the gay". But, whichever way it was, they had no friends now. They petrified every single student.

It was then, upon deciding that there was no escape other than out that Rachel Berry tried to take Lucy Fabray's hand and lead her through the group of disapproving youngsters.

But as soon as their hands touched, Lucy had flinched away, and ran through the crowd, deserting her friend.

And Rachel didn't mind for a while, because, really, she probably would've ran away as well, but when the freezing cold hands of the older students hit her with such force as to put her to sleep, she decided she wasn't very happy.

Then again, it was difficult to be mad at someone when you thought you had even a slight chance of loving them, and it was even harder to be mad at beautiful people, so, no, Rachel decided she would not stay mad. Not for very long, anyway.

They had taken her just inches off of school property, just in the nearest alley, just where no one would care to stop her screaming.

Covered in blood, after one last good punch, Rachel found that she did not have the strength to stand, and promptly fell on the ground, trying hard to pretend she was dead. Maybe they would just leave her alone then.

She was wrong. One of the more athletic girls kicked her in the face, making it bleed more. "Get the hell up, faggot." She yelled at the brunette, who was crying and trembling as she stumbled up.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel whispered to the blonde girl standing before her, shaking with fear.

The girl laughed. "Tell me who your partner is, faggot. Then I will let you go. That's all it takes, it's only a name… just two simple words… I might even let you off easy, maybe only a first name." She stepped closer to Rachel with every word, "Just tell me who else you've _infected_, and we promise that we won't bother you anymore…"

"N-never."

Meanwhile, Lucy Fabray ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, barely looking back until she was nearly back home from the school. She sat down on the curb of her street, by the stop sign.

_What did she do to deserve this, _She thought. Lucy sat and wondered where Rachel was, if she was okay… if she was even alive. The thought petrified her that she might've left Rachel for dead, though, of course, it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now. Now everyone knew her secret, and her friend was out there being the one to blame for this…this _curse._


End file.
